coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5512 (26th May 2003)
Plot Katy tarts herself up in the hope that she's going for a run with Martin. She's disappointed to learn that he's taking David and Craig fishing instead. Blanche has gone to look after her sick sister in Morecambe. Curly confides in Emily that his marriage is on the rocks because Emma thinks more of her job than she does of him and Ben. Steve accuses Karen of only wanting a divorce because it's what Joe wants. Karen denies this but Steve can see she that he's hit a nerve. He agrees to be cited for adultery in the divorce. Fiz and Kirk wind Curly up by having a barbecue and playing Les's "Status Quo" CD's very loudly. Dev invites Sunita out for dinner in front of Tracy. She is jealous. Sunita accepts. Emma and Curly continue to row. She suggests they move away and start again. Curly refuses to be driven from his own house. Steve asks Karen for her wedding ring back but she refuses to hand it over. Emma arrives home and is shocked to find that Curly has locked her out. He drops a bin bag full of her clothes out of the window. Emma is horrified. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wally Bannister - Bernard Cribbins *Stuart Fergus - Scott Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and yards *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *12 Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Foyer and front desk Notes *The storyline for this episode had to be rewritten when Maggie Jones fell ill. In the planned version, Blanche Hunt shows off to Deirdre Rachid and Tracy Preston that Wally Bannister is going to take her to the coast for the day. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Curly takes drastic action in his fight for Ben; a desperate Steve tries to persuade Karen to change her mind; and Katy is shocked when she discovers Martin's plans. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,880,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Curly Watts: "I've done talking to you. Look, I know you don't care very much but our marriage is over. You get on with yer career, you get on with yer life. I'm staying 'ere with the son I brought up... with the child you hardly ever see. Look, Emma, you're not gonna win this one. Just go, eh?" Category:2003 episodes